


Plainly Plotting

by georgiesmith



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was as plain as the nose on his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plainly Plotting

It was as plain as the nose on his face.

He had been actively ignoring the truth, but hanging upside down in yet another dungeon Illya had found himself with plenty of time to analyze the facts. It was all those little clues that led to only one viable conclusion.

Napoleon was in love with him.

Why else would the man be so insufferably flirtatious or prone to publicly touching him with such tenderness?

Looking up into the beautiful brown eyes of his partner, Illya smiled at the thought of how he planned to show his appreciation to his rescuer.

 *******

Napoleon looked down at his partner who was currently hanging upside down, shackled at his ankles.

He could see those blue eyes twinkling, suspecting that Illya had something mischievous in mind once freed.

Unlocking the second shackle, Napoleon lowered his partner to the stone floor as gently as possible. Propping Illya against the wall, Napoleon began roughly massaging his partner’s legs. “The pins and needles are going to be something fierce if we don’t get the blood moving down here.”

Illya smiled lazily, allowing his head to loll. Napoleon couldn’t resist a blond in distress and Illya was determined to make the most of the situation.

Napoleon was concerned when he saw Illya’s lax form had tilted to the side. “Are you okay?” Moving closer, he gently pulled his partner back to an upright position. Napoleon cupped Illya’s chin, turning his face so he could look in his partner’s eyes in order to gauge his condition. Napoleon was momentarily taken aback at the love he saw in those exquisite azure orbs gazing languidly into his own. “Illya,” he whispered, “are you sure?”

Blinking slowly, Illya canted his head so that the warm hand holding his chin would gently slip over his cheek. He closed his eyes, nuzzling Napoleon’s palm seductively. He felt the physical inferno that was his partner leaning closer. Sighing contentedly, Illya blindly turned his face up towards his hearts desire.

Napoleon softly brushed his lips across his partners. Illya’s lips parted slightly as he inhaled a brief breath before it was stolen entirely by Napoleon’s skillful lips and tongue.

Illya groaned.

Napoleon smiled seductively. “Everything okay?”

“Pins and needles,” Illya gasped.

Crawling down his lover’s body, Napoleon purred. “Have no fear; I’ll take care of all your lower extremities.”

When Illya gasped again, it wasn’t from pain.


End file.
